Viona Skylark
|birthdate= X??? |birthplace= City-Town of |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= Home-Schooled |hair color= Watermelon |eye color= True Blue |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Peach |height= 182.88 cm 6'0 ft. |weight= 70.76 kg 156 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Tartaros |partners= |previous partners= Aojiro Bonez |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= Dark Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kraken Bonez (Grandfather) Leviathan Bonez (Granduncle) Behemoth Bonez (Granduncle) Aojiro Bonez (Mother) Azalea Bonez (Sister) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Adrestia Bonez (ボネスエードレスティア, Bonesu Ēdoresutia) is a member of the warmongering Bonez Family. The younger sister of Azalea Bonez, who also happens to be her closest ally, they have the misfortune of different fathers due to the treacherous ways of their mother. For the lady is Bonez incarnate, bent on achieving a powerful familial line that permeates Earthland and the Underworld. Yet it is clear neither of her daughters share the woman's enthusiasm for such a vision. Nevertheless, Adrestia chose to pursue her own path, discovering her father's demise on her own terms, while pursuing a high spirited life. She is shown to adamantly disassociate herself from the Bonez name, noting the carnage her family inspires. Though admittedly vain, Adrestia hopes to find normalcy that will quell the Bonez madness and bloodlust, recognizing the impossibility of her not inheriting such a burdensome thing. For now however, she has broken all ties with the guild of her grandfather, uninterested in their brooding, chaotic, and depressing existence. One could say that she desires to bring them down one day, though Adre is not foolish enough to try such a thing. Already knowing the cost. Yet she nurses a certain hatred for them, happy to impede them should the opportunity present itself. Appearance Perhaps the most notable feature of the young woman is her watermelon shaded hair. The color is particularly vibrant while warm, catching the sun's rays before magnifying the wondrous color. Surprisingly, her hair color origins are unknown, due to her mother possessing snow-white hair while her father supposedly had some shade of red. Thus it is theorized that the demoness's tone is a derived middle ground. Nevertheless, it is a part that Adrestia takes exceptional pride in. Paired with such splendor are true blue eyes, reflecting the ocean, sky, or cobalt of the world at any given point. They are shown to be rather inquisitive, yet guarded; for she fears that she'll will be judged solely on her last name as opposed to her own merit. Nevertheless, they are sharp observational devices, rarely missing the happenings of this world. Joined with such contrast is skin the color of ripe peaches, sun-kissed by days of training in outdoor conditions without regard for her appearance. The lady's jawline is shown to be distinct, yet lacks the complete sharpness of the opposite sex; its edges tempered over so slightly by effeminate virtue. Her physique is noted to be lithe and muscular from years of , allowing Restia the long-limbed grace of a predator when strutting through society. Such a stride exudes confidence and ease that draws the interest of both sexes, though Adre ignores both with ease. Nevertheless, she is remarkably developed, possessing a notable bosom along with toned hips and thighs, immaculately conceived by the same daily process. Likewise, her gluteus is just as well-formed, causing her elder sister to comment that if Adrestia allowed it, she would have more than her fair share of interest. Though the woman remains dumbfounded about the value of such things. Despite her distinct disinterest in such proceedings, Adre can be commonly found wearing a cream colored dress that hugs her body, affording her the mobility necessary for her fighting style. While remaining comfortable and relatively classy. Even if Akumu will point out that it flatters her curves. On occasion she'll rock boyfriend jeans and a graphic tee, finding the combination pleasing. She'll often adorn her feet with a rustic pair of sneakers to complete the look. As expected, the girl's appearance was remarkably similar to how it is now, except in much smaller proportions. Notably, her dress was far more conservative, adopting styles that wouldn't look out of place in the Victorian era. Likewise, the child had an affinity for black, noting that balanced out her light colored hair, eyes and skin. Her expression as a child was rather open, the girl choosing to wear her emotions on her sleeve. This often meant vocal opposition to that which her family stood for, finding the practice frivolous and appalling. Nevertheless, she knew not to push too far, lest it result in a less than pleasant ending for the Adre. The girl's watermelon colored hair was shown to be even longer as a child, reaching her thighs. Eventually it would be cut for greater manageability, but for the time being she would endure. As a child her face could be best described as a chibi, incredibly adorable to the point of softening even the hardest of hearts. Though such affectionate gazes were lost on the one who birthed her. Then again, her mother only saw potential for massive power that could potentially shake the world. Anything as harmless as the notion of cute was of no concern the woman. She knew it was only a matter of time before the innocent little girl would grow into something magnificently leviathan. Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength: Nimble Reflexes: Incredible Speed: Quotes (To Aojiro) "How is that a fulfilling existence? Kill or be killed. Destroy or be destroyed. There will be nothing left of the world if it was populated by people like you. You take for granted what this continent has to offer, happy to leave a rotting, disgusting, chaotic piece of shit in your wake. There's nothing enjoyable about that."